Birthday Surprise
by narwhayley
Summary: The overworked and overstressed Red Cell team finally has something to happily fuss over. Who saids they are too old to plan a surprise party?
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Surprise

* * *

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Or else I wouldn't let anyone ever cancel it. It has been a year, and I am still not over it.

Hmmm the only warning so far would be slight language. Anyways here it goes.

* * *

"Ugh. You know mates, we never did this much paperwork back in Interpol. Or in Special Forces." Mick complained from his seat at the table. He wasn't really working anymore, besides, after the third straight hour of working the team got antsy.

"Tell me about it." Beth grumbled, shaking out her hands. "After every case, there is so much paperwork. We probably have more paperwork per case than serial killers in a whole year."

"Especially if we discharged our guns." Prophet mumbled, spinning in his chair. "And of course our previous case had to deal with guys with automatic weapons."

"Yeah I know guys. At least it's almost lunch." Gina tried to smile optimistically. But failed.

"Let's just get this over with. If we work hard enough, we will finish before the weeks over."

"Yeah right." Beth butted in. "We will probably just get another case. And then have the paperwork from that case roll over to this one."

"And then we will forget all the details about the case before we even finish the paperwork." Prophet sighed, while writing the smallest detail the hundredth time.

Hearing them all complain, Coop came out of his office and looked across the room at his team. "Hey someone should order some take out. Before you guys become serial killers out of boredom." He stated. Grabbing his keys and jacket he said, "Prophet, come on let's go get lunch. Mexican from that place across town sound good guys?"

"Yup." Gina called out. "Just get me my regular stuff. You know it right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Prophet said, while grabbing his wallet, excited to get out of the office. "I'll get everyone's regulars."

"Okay, thanks mates." Mick shouted out as the pair left the office. "So now what." He started to say.

"Now we get back to work." Beth muttered semi-angrily. "There is nothing better to do. It is only April 10th. No breaks insight."

"Wait, did you say it was April 10th?" Gina asked, getting up out of her seat and walking towards some files.

"Yeah, what is it love?" Mick questioned, looking up from the desk. Partly because he wanted anything else to do except for paperwork.

"Isn't Prophet's birthday sometime in April?" Gina asked again, looking through their personnel files.

"Hey, you know you are right." Beth said, getting up from her seat. "Actually his birthday is in about a week."

"Really?" Mick asked, moving out of his seat, now intrigued himself. "Why wouldn't the old man say anything?"

"Hmmm I don't know." Gina mused, leaning back against the office wall. "You know though, we should plan a birthday party." Looking back up at her two teammates and seeing their skeptical faces, she continued on. "It would be so much fun guys. Drinks, food, and interaction with people other than the five of us. We have no lives other than work, and barely talk to people outside our little group."

"You know, that would take a lot of work..." Beth started to say. "and we do have lots of paperwork to do. Why not just take him out for drinks instead?"

"Oh come on Beth." Mick grinned, almost as excited as Gina to Gina's delight and Beth's annoyance. "I hate paperwork. Besides the old man deserves a party. We deserve a party."

"Are we seriously going to have a surprise birthday party for someone who is over the age of 10?" Asked Beth grudgingly. But she already knew that she would lose. Gina seemed adamant about throwing the party. How could she not be, Beth mused. Being so young and having nothing to do other than working to catch serial killers. And Mick probably do anything Gina told him to. Plus Prophet was one of his friends. These two could probably convince Penelope in seconds. Actually, it was surprising that their quirky tech girl didn't come up with the plan herself. With half of the team onboard, Coop would probably agree to it. Prophet, being the surprised one, would be forced into it. And that would mean unless she wanted to be left out, Beth would go along with the party too.

Studying Beth for a while and knowing that she was caving, Gina started with her plans, talking a mile a minute. "Let's get started now while Prophet and Coop are getting lunch. Well, we have a week to plan. We need a place to host the party, time off, food, drinks, guests, presents, decorations, games… "

"Woah there Gina," Beth complained, already thinking about how they would handle adding more work on their current work load. "That seems like a lot of work. Let's skip out on the decorations and games. We aren't 10."

"Yeah. I agree. No embarrassing games. But we should have the party at the office. Maybe decorate the gym a bit, and drag the plasma in." Mick added, deciding on the venue. "Everyone else lives in flats, so this place is the biggest. We can figure out how to sneak everything in here later."

"Okay, that sounds good. No one else uses the place, so we can get permission to do so. Let's get Garcia into our plans and she will have ideas of course. And we can trade time off with another Red Cell team." Gina grinned. "You know, this actually might work."

"Yeah, yeah." Beth muttered, trying to hide a half smile. No matter how much extra work her they created, seeing her team excited and happy still kind of amused her. "I'll go call her."

* * *

Hello awesome peoples of the CMSB fanfiction community,

So yeah. Birthday Party. Prophet. Hope that you liked it. xP

CMSB seems to be lacking so I am finally deciding to write. I actually got this thing started in March. But sadly school got in the way. I have 1 and a half chapters already prewritten so you will get them eventually. I hope to finish this before summer ends so that's good. Sorry for any grammar/spelling issues. I hate editing my work haha.

Anyways, thanks checking up on the CMSB page in general. Feel free to write things. I'll always review xP. Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to. And reviews are nice too. xP


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Surprise

* * *

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Sadly.

Hmmm the only warning so far would be slight language maybe? Anyways here is the next chapter xP.

* * *

Previously...

"Isn't Prophet's birthday sometime in April?" Gina asked again, looking through their personnel files.

...

"Oh come on Beth." Mick grinned, almost as excited as Gina to Gina's delight and Beth's annoyance. "I hate paperwork. Besides the old man deserves a party. We deserve a party"

...

Let's get Garcia into our plans and she will have ideas of course. And we can trade time off with another Red Cell team." Gina grinned. "You know, this actually might work."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah." Beth muttered, trying to hide a half smile. No matter how much extra work her they created, seeing her team excited and happy still kind of amused her. "I'll go call her."

Beth slowly walked to her office, sat in her chair, and quickly dialed the team's analyst.

"Hello, my favorite short little Red Cell agent. You have reached the magical goddess of awesomeness." Answered Garcia happily. She was certainly glad to be talking to Beth while multitasking for some other boring case.

"Well hi to you too." Grumbled Beth, mentally preparing herself for what she was going to ask. And Garcia's reaction.

"So what's happening Beth. You usually never call just to talk. And I know that Sam Cooper's Red Cell team doesn't have a case right now. You guys are too backed on up paperwork right?" Garcia asked curiously. She really did need something to do after all the long, gruesome cases.

"Oh don't get me started on that paperwork. But anyways, as you know, Garcia…" Beth trailed off, just to toy with her. "We might have a little event coming up…"

"Seriously? Hurry up and tell me." Garcia demanded excitedly. She had stopped whatever she was typing now, and was totally in their conversation. Despite being an analyst, and usually waiting a long amount of time for data, Penelope had some sort of patience problem.

"Prophet's birthday is coming up and…" Beth started spurting out, deciding whether to grin or grimace.

"and you guys are planning a surprise birthday party for him and you want me to help out. I knew it!" Garcia finished for her, wheeling back to her computer. Now she had really stopped what she was doing, and had already pulled up recipes, decorations, you name it. "We need to start right away, it's a good thing I can work fast. Let's see what we need…" As Garcia kept talking, it seemed like the volume on Beth's phone went up. She didn't even know that the crappy old cell phone could go this loud.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down Penelope." Beth sighed, even though she knew it wasn't humanly possible for their over eager tech analyst. "I'm just here to give you the heads up and ask for help."

"Of course I will help. It is my duty as you guys' sexy, personal hacker to spoil and make sure my team is happy." Garcia said forcefully. Ideas were already streaming through her mind.

"Never said it wasn't Penelope. If you want to help, talk to our blonde friend. Gina and Mick are in charge of things like that. I'm just here against my will." Beth groaned again, laughing herself on the inside.

"Hmmm of course they are doing things together. Two birds with one stone." Giggled Garcia happily, spinning around in her chair. "Alright Bethie. I gotta go find some serial killer in California and go hunt for party supplies."

"Yeah. Don't do anything dramatic." Beth rolled her eyes. Like that would happen.

"Hahaha sure." Garcia laughed. "Tell Gina and Mick they'd better keep me in the loop. Or I'll hunt them down and kill them before they can blink. Bye!"

"Um. Sure." Beth grinned. How typical of the techie. "Bye."

With that, Beth returned to her two teammates, sitting close together, peering over a laptop. Beth smiled in spite of herself. While she was still going to keep complaining just for the sake of it, she did honestly like their party planning idea. The team needed a couple of smiles after dealing with horrible serial killers.

"Ahem" Beth cleared her throat. Two heads snapped in her direction. They didn't even have to say a word to know that Garcia had agreed to help. They smirked at Beth's worn out expression. It was sort of a done deal type of thing. Everyone pretty much knew that.

"Alright guys, get off each other. Penelope's in and she wants to be kept in the loop." Beth smirked.

Mick and Gina quickly scooted away from each other. Grinning and blushing respectively.

"That's great!" Gina grinned nervously, looking to the side of Beth, trying to regain her normal skin color. "Then Prophet's party will be at this office in a couple of days."

"Now after Coop and Prophet get back with the grub, and we eat and everything, you tell Coop too Beth." Mick planned, pacing around the room. "We need him in on this too."

"Ugh. Me again? Am I the only one doing stuff so far?" Beth complained, rolling her eyes back. It wasn't like she cared about telling Sam, it was just fun messing with the Brit.

"Hey Mick and I will do everything else. Besides. Prophet know something's up if one of us steps into Coop's office to talk. He wouldn't think of anything if you stepped in." Gina rolled her eyes and grinned back, defending their plan, and then getting back to her computer.

"Fine whatever. I'll deal it. " Beth consented, while looking out the window. Prophet and Coop were back with bags of take out. "Come on, close all your websites and look like we are all doing work. Someone go get the plates and napkins or something. They are back."

* * *

The team spent the last week just preparing. Of course, Beth told Coop their plans, and as predicted, Coop chuckled and went along with it, while Garcia dove into the party planning with Mick and Gina. And to Beth's dismay, the whole team still spent office hours doing paperwork, and off hours working towards the whole party thing. It was strange because serial killers were taking a break or other teams volunteered to take the cases. Coop managed to switch shifts with other Red Cell teams for the last couple days before of Prophet's party, just in case though. Gina and Garcia got all the food and guests together. Garcia had stock piles of party decorations, food, and ingredients at her place. Mick immediately took charge of drinks, and Beth helped wherever she was needed. Lucky for the team, all of this was done within a few clicks and phone calls behind Prophet's back.

* * *

Hello awesome peoples that have read this chapter.

So yeah, Penelope is in on everything, and now, they are prepping.

I have another chapter and a half already prewritten so you will get another maybe late next weekish? I will finish this before summer ends. I promise haha. Sorry for any grammar/spelling issues. I hate editing my work xP

Anyways, thanks to the people who read and reviewed the last chapter. I take all reviews so feel free for this one. Thanks for reading! Hope you continue xP.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi CMSB people. Here is another chapter. About the time thing. Opps. I'm super duper sorry. I got lazy over summer. And then I got busy over the real school year.

I don't own CMSB etc. etc. etc.

* * *

The team spent the last week just preparing. Of course, Beth told Coop their plans, and as predicted, Coop chuckled and went along with it, while Garcia dove into the party planning with Mick and Gina. And to Beth's dismay, the whole team still spent office hours doing paperwork, and off hours working towards the whole party thing. It was strange because serial killers were taking a break or other teams volunteered to take the cases. Coop managed to switch shifts with other Red Cell teams for the last couple days before of Prophet's party, just in case though. Gina and Garcia got all the food and guests together. Garcia had stock piles of party decorations, food, and ingredients at her place. Mick immediately took charge of drinks, and Beth helped wherever she was needed. Lucky for the team, all of this was done within a few clicks and phone calls behind Prophet's back.

* * *

The Day of the Party

Jonathan "Prophet" Simms woke up, like it was just any other day. Except today was his day off of course. That was always nice, he thought. Dragging himself into the shower didn't take that much effort after eight amazing hours of sleep. It was almost strange how refreshed he felt, usually the team stayed at the office until late at night, and came back early in the morning. After clothes and brushing his teeth, Prophet headed out towards the kitchen for breakfast. Scanning through his nearly empty fridge, he thought about how many meals he has had in the office. Did he buy more groceries for the office fridge than his own? Even when he was at home, he usually ordered take out or something. It was just a lot easier than buying food and letting half of it spoil while he worked. Closing the door shut, Prophet opened another drawer; one he knew was full. While the coffee was in the pot, he switched on the news. Which then of course, he figured out the date.

His 40 something birthday. Hooray, he thought, sitting on one of his couches, staring blankly at the TV screen. He has to admit that the day is kind of bittersweet. Of course he was grateful that he had a birthday. Another year of living was something to celebrate, especially in his line of work. It was probably a miracle, that he was even acknowledging his own birthday, as a free man, a free FBI special agent, in a Red Cell team nonetheless, after his prison sentence and everything. But there was no family to celebrate with. Just a couple of messages on Facebook from people he really didn't talk to. He didn't even have work today, so his teammates most likely forgot. What's a birthday with no one to celebrate it with anyways? It was just another day.

So after finishing his breakfast and contemplating his birthday and the meaning of life for a while, he decided to call some people up. Besides, no one can really get mad at him for bothering them. It is his birthday and he wants to do something more than sit around and watch minor league sports. Finding his phone, he called Mick first. He figured that Mick doesn't have many friends in the US. And besides, it was about 10 in the morning, if his teammate had another one of his "nights," he would already have left the girl's house by now. But of course, it rang and rang and went straight to voicemail.

After Mick, he called a couple of his other friends. Who, when they picked up, also seemed to forget that it was his birthday, and had something better to do. Prophet didn't really mind; he didn't exactly leave them time to clear a schedule, but it would have been nice to spend the day not being alone.

So finally, Prophet called Coop. He figured this was his last try anyways. Why not call up the boss? He had known Sam Cooper for a long time, and Sam almost had nothing to do on his time off either.

"Hello?" Sam answered, fully knowing it was Prophet.

"Hey Coop. What's up?" Prophet said nonchalantly, but smiling at his phone. He was happy to finally talk to someone.

"Hey Prophet. Nothing much. Happy Birthday Man." Coop replied back.

"Haha. Thanks man." Prophet laughed. "Are you busy today?"

"Nope. Was just about to call you." Sam replied back, grinning as well. Even though the whole party idea was arranged by his younger teammates, he couldn't help but get a bit excited too. He guessed that the team had him distracting Prophet because the others would be too easy for Prophet to profile.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Sam asked, hoping he would say yes. Sam was pretty sure his teammate would though. Penelope did a little digging and made sure Prophet was free all day. No work, no appointments, no nothing.

"Sure man." Prophet answered back curiously. He supposed that this was better than sitting around and watching reruns all day. Getting up to clean up his breakfast, he asked "Where to?"

"I don't know yet. We will figure it out later. Maybe a sports bar or the range or something." Cooper answered, while rising to find his keys. "I'll pick you up okay? About 15 or 20 minutes."

"Yeah, sure Coop. I'll be waiting." Prophet finished up and headed to look for some shoes, his wallet and stuff. "Hey thanks man," he said gratefully.

"No problem. You know me, I don't have anything to do." Sam said while grinning. Prophet didn't know what was going to happen in a few hours. "See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Prophet ended the call. He sighed a bit, feeling good and even a bit relieved. While he tried to pretend that this was just another day, it was nice to know he was going to spend his birthday doing something. He laced up his boots, grabbed his wallet and phone and continued to watch TV while sitting on a chair next to the window. Not willing to seem too excited, he tried focusing on some police procedure rerun, but his mind was alert, attempting to sense change outside the window.

As promised, 15 minutes later, Coop showed up in Prophet's driveway in his motorcycle. Prophet quickly left the house and grinned at Cooper.

"Hey, as much as I like you and riding around in a motorcycle, I'd rather not be grabbing onto you the whole day Coop." Prophet laughed, while Coop grinned with him. "Here I'll open the garage, and we can take my car."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Coop agreed, putting his motorcycle in Prophet's garage and taking off his helmet. "I drive though."

"What? Why? It's my car." Prophet complained. He knew he would lose this battle though, and he didn't really care.

"It's your birthday. You don't need to drive." Coop laughed. "Besides I know where we are going."

"Haha fine." Prophet laughed, tossing Coop the keys and jumping into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"You see." Coop grinned back.

* * *

Hey people. Yeah, here is another chapter. SATs and grades have been kicking my butt. I should actually be taking more practice tests right now but oh well. I'll try my hardest to finish eventually xP. I'll at least put up the chapters I already have written though. Thanks for reading/reviewing! Hope you continue to do so xP.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi CMSB people. Even though it has been about almost twoish years since this show aired, this isn't mine.

Meanwhile…

"Okay guys, Coop texted me and said he was on his way to pick up Prophet." Gina yelled at her teammates, who were currently cooking, running, and who knows what else around Penelope's apartment. They had been there since 8 in the morning getting ready. Of course even after all the planning they had done before that day, more and more work just seemed to be piling on.

"Let's check in everyone." Penelope said, and somewhat ordered. "Beth you have the guest list all ready right?"

"Calm down. I've got everything under control and everyone's coming when they are coming." Beth said, sitting with a list and her phone, on the couch.

"Good job." Gina said quickly. She was in the kitchen, rushing along with Garcia. No one had any idea what those two were doing, but at least it smelled pretty good. "Now Mick, do you have all the decorations and other stuff from our shopping list?" She said, taking her eyes off a hot pan for a moment to look at the only male in the apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is in bags at my place, love." Mick said, twirling his keys around his fingers. The only real job right now was cooking, so he was bored.

"Good, good job my lovelies. Now I think we should divide and conquer." Garcia suggested to appease her teammate. She knew that some of them would mope around if they felt underappreciated or bored and she didn't need that right now.

"Yeah okay," Gina started. "Garcia you are still mixing and chopping in the kitchen. I think we are almost done here. We can cook or reheat or whatever in the office kitchen." She continued, glancing at Beth, who was now getting up to go help in the kitchen.

"Okay, since Beth and I have cooking under control, Gina and Mick can go to the office to set up." Penelope told everyone, while grabbing and adding a few more ingredients.

"Finally" Mick sighed, getting up from his seat. "Do you want us to bring anything over?"

"Good idea. Here you go my pretties." Penelope handed the two a couple aluminum trays of food. "I wrote instructions on the front, just follow them okay. Gina, you know what to do. Beth and I will be over as soon as we get done cooking."

"Yeah, sure Penelope. Will do." Gina called as she headed out of the apartment.

"Don't forget anything you bozos." Beth yelled smiling, as the two agents rushed out the door.

"Hush up Beth" Mick yelled back, also grinning. "I take driving love. All the rest of the stuff is at my flat." He called out to Gina.

"Yeah, we can stop by on the way." Gina answered back as the apartment door closed behind them.

"You just will not stop sticking them together, will you?" Beth chuckled after their youngest agents left.

"Of course not Bethie," Penelope relied with a smile, while putting on the finishing touches of a very fancy birthday cake.

* * *

"Hey Coop, can you at least tell me where we're going?" Prophet pretended to complain. "I mean we have been driving for hours already. Are you trying to kidnap me or something?" He laughed. They had been driving for almost two hours now. And Coop was driving super fast too. Faster than his usual dangerous speed. Talking about the usual things, cases, the team, sports, small talk. Prophet couldn't recognize any landmarks from his passenger seat window. He hadn't lived long in Virigina. Not long enough to go to many places. He wasn't the tourtisty type. Plus, after all the cases and places the Red Cell team has been to, road signs and markers got mixed up pretty easily.

"Quick complaining. We're almost here. You almost sound like Mick." Cooper grinned back. He never went out here often. It was just too far. Especially when he knew that a case could quickly send him back home. But, he needed somewhere to take Prophet. Far enough so that he was certain that Prophet had never been there. And that the rest of the team would have time to prepare the office, of course.

"Woah there Sam. Low blow. Low blow" Prophet joked back. He was a bit curious to see where they were going though.

After they drove a while longer, Sam finally turned into an exit ramp. To Prophet surprise, they were near the ocean.

"Hey Coop, I love the gesture, but I don't think I need to work on my tan anytime soon." Prophet laughed, trying to bait his boss into telling him where they were going. "I get that it isn't winter, but isn't the beach a little cold."

"Not going to suntan, and not going to fall for it Prophet." Coop answered back. He wasn't one of the agency's top profilers for nothing. Besides, it was fun keeping Prophet in the dark.

"Alright, alright." Prophet laughed back.

* * *

"Kay we have everything right?" Gina asked Mick as they squeezed into the elevator packed with supplies. The two drove over to Mick's apparent to grab the bags and bags of "Penelope's essential party thingamabobers" that they had been instructed to obtain.

"Yup. The décor, plates, forks, napkins, crisps, you name it. You know Penelope would kill us both if there was even a thing missing. If we need something, we'll go to the grocer's shop next door." Mick responded back, pressing the first floor button.

The two continued to load the FBI standard SUV and drove to the office.

"So all we have to do is clear the gym, finish up the food, decorate." Gina listed aloud from her seat.

"Yeah, everything will be ready. Don't worry about it. " Mick said cheerfully. Despite the early hours he faced today, Mick was in a surprisingly good mood. Enough so he wasn't complaining about the horrors of American roads. It was beyond Gina why he always wanted to drive, even though he complained about it half the time. Sometimes in residential areas, or when there were no cars on the road, the team had to remind him that they drove on the right side in America. Driving with him was terrifying sometimes.

"Do you think Prophet will like his party? You know with us lying to him and everything?" Gina mused.

"Now, you think about that love?" Mick groaned. Grinning back at her, he said "Of course he is going to love this. Like you said weeks ago, who doesn't love a party thrown in their favor eh? Besides, I love going behind the old man's back, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right." Gina smiled again. She felt better and her excitement came right back. Right on time too, because they were now turning into their "office."

Gina typed in the code for the door as Mick started unloading the car once again. He opened the trunk door to find a grocery bag almost spilling out.

"Damn, do we really need all this stuff?" Mick complained.

"You said it yourself. Penelope will kills us if anything is ruined. Too late to back out now." Gina smiled at him. "Come on, let's get to work."

After three trips in and out of the building, they finally transferred everything out of the car. And so the cooking and decorating began.

* * *

Yay I updated. Sorry it takes so long. SAT, finals, friends, real life etc. But yeah, yay party! I started chapter a long time ago and never got around to finishing it until now so sorry about the mistakes. I don't like editing and rereading my stuff. So I don't. Which I guess is bad but oh well. But I love all the CMSB fics that have been going up. Thanks for reading and for those who review! Hope you continue to xP. And I love it when other people write too.


End file.
